In the automotive, off-road, or other mobile or stationary equipment industry, the electrical power distribution system is complex. Typically, manufacturers make an attempt to predict all of the requirements of the end user, but it is a very difficult task considering the wide variety of accessory devices which may need to be powered from the system. Individual preferences cannot always be accommodated in the fixed systems supplied by the manufacturers with the equipment. The invention of the present application described below provides a power distribution panel which permits the user to make certain changes in the power distribution system to make the system more responsive to his/her needs.
Typically, power distribution systems have a battery buss and a switched buss. The battery buss is powered all of the time, while the switched buss is typically powered only when the ignition switch is on. In automobiles, various accessories such as radios, CD players, cigarette lighter outlets, and extra cigarette lighter-type outlets, which may be used for a variety of purposes, including cellular phones, computers and the like, are connected to an "accessory" circuit. In some automobiles, the "accessory" circuit and, therefore, all accessories, receive no power when the ignition is in the "off" position. In other automobiles, the "accessory" circuit may be powered and all or some accessories may receive power when the automobile ignition switch is in the "off" position. A perceived disadvantage of having the electrical system for accessories being powered or "hot" while the ignition switch is in the "off" position is that, if one or more accessories are left on, especially overnight, the automobile battery may be discharged to a sufficient extent that the battery has insufficient power to start the automobile.
Automobiles generally also have an "accessory" position located on the ignition key switch which is accessible only when the key is in the switch. The "accessory" circuit is powered when the switch is turned to the "accessory" position. Requiring the use of the key prevents the accessories from being inadvertently left "on" when the driver is away from the automobile. Thus, some manufacturers enable accessories to be used only when the ignition is "on" or the ignition key switch is placed in the "accessory" position. Other automobile manufactures take the view that their customers may wish to use accessories when they are not in the automobile, e.g. they may wish to leave a computer or cellular phone "on" while connected to a cigarette lighter outlet at the same time leaving the ignition in the "off" and locked position.
The present invention provides a means for enabling the users of electrically powered equipment, especially automobiles, to determine whether some or all "accessory" circuits are powered when the ignition switch is in the "off" position or only when the ignition switch is in the "on" or "accessory" position.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a means using a fuse socket, to select whether or not the power to an automobile accessory circuit passes or bypasses the automobile's ignition switch.